


The Bat Owl Of The Wayne Clan

by Lupindraco



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Dysphoria, Brotherly Love, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Colin Wilkes is Abuse, Cute Garfield Logan, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Panic Attacks, Protective Dick Grayson, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupindraco/pseuds/Lupindraco
Summary: After Dick Grayson is attacked during the patrol of the city the son of the Dark Knight, Batman suddenly undergoes a very strange transformation and so he runs away, however Damian's friends and family will find him, and they will all let him know that they all still love him very much even though he is covered in feathers and no longer appears to be human.
Kudos: 7





	The Bat Owl Of The Wayne Clan

That night was not much different than any other night, the whole clan was on patrol and Nightwing had decided to go check out an alley with Robin, but then he was attacked by a couple of actually very strong men.  
__________________________________________________________________

Damian was beginning to panic as his eldest brother was now being attacked to he could not help with out killing any of them or quite possibly seriously injuring them either. Just then all of a sudden he had just started having a full on panic attack, he had not had one in many years and he had felt even more useless than he already did. Damian had then felt his own body start to change as well. 

He looked down at both of his hands and he was shocked by what was happening to them, he did not know what he should do exactly, perhaps he should just try to calm down and help Nightwing.  
__________________________________________________________________

As he was being attacked by all of those actually very much surprisingly powerful men in that very dark alley wayhe had actually just about then also realized that Robin was also actually having a complete full on panic attack and to make matters even worse than they already were the poor boy had even seemed to be having a great amount of trouble breathing, it was as though it was even extremely painful for him to do. 

Nightwing then heard a loud and very strange scream from him that had actually even distracted all of the surprisingly powerful men only just about long enough for him to get away from their range so that he can at least check his injuries and maybe he can see what is going on with the boy. 

He had just then looked down and he realized that Robin was not even in there with him any more, but then where exactly could he be at then if not over in here?  
__________________________________________________________________

Damian had tried to calm himself down so that he could help him but then all of a sudden both of his hands felt as though they were being stabbed all over with needles and then his gloves had began to feel a whole lot tighter than they were both supposed to be. He had just then started to panic even more than he already was and so his body was practically paralyzed with fear over all of what was going on around him. The worst part was probably that Damian had felt as though there was absolutely nothing that he could do to stop any of this or even help Nightwing at all.


End file.
